


I play alot of music, but you're still my favourite song

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, jisung is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix's voice is Jisungs favourite sound
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I play alot of music, but you're still my favourite song

"Sungie? Whats up?"

"uh nothing much- I just, wanted to talk to you I guess"

To say Felix became flustered from Jisung's response was an understatement, he doesn't like to admit it, but Felix has the biggest crush on his best friend, and he has for a while. He likes to think he isn't being obvious, but according to virtually all of his friends, everyone knows. well, except for Jisung.

Felix has never been more glad that Jisung is oblivious.

"Sung, you know you can just text me? I'm like, always on my phone?"

"yeah but, sometimes you don't respond to people? Like that one time Changbin told me about? It took you four hours to get back to him?"

"yeah but Changbin hyung isn't you is he? Also I'm telling him you didn't use honourifics"

"Felix! You wouldn't dare-"

"you know I would"

"yeah ok whatever, but like you take forever to respond to everyone? Even in the group chat!! How do I know you wont just ignore me?!"

Felix lets out a deep sigh, how was he going to explain to Jisung, that he is the one person he would immediately respond to? Especially without him accidentally blurting out his feelings.

"Sung, you're like, my soulmate, you know? Like almost birthday twins? It's physically and mentally impossible to ignore you!"

"I-uh-soulmates? Wh- well I mea- yeah you're right.. ok but even IF you would respond quicker to me over everyone else, if you weren't on your phone calling is more noticeable than texting!"

"you know better than everyone that I'm always on my phone though! You also know I don't like phone calls.."

"well you always pick up when I call?"

Felix goes silent at that comment, how on earth was he going to get out of this one?

"look, Lix, to be honest with you, uh the only reason I call is uh, fuck it- I only ever call you because I just like to hear your voice"

oh.

Well then.

"w-what do y- huh?"

"ugh I didn't wanna tell you this soon.. I dunno man like, your voice is my favourite sound..uh, that was.. not what I was going to say I'm so sorry wow I'm-"

"I-uh um. Ok uh thanks? I- ok- you kinda sent me into gay panic for a second"

"Wait- I sent YOU into gay panic? Bro- dude- fuck thats not smooth at all uh- ok uh I didn't think I would have to be a confident gay in any scenario but, oh god I hope I'm not reading this wrong.. but uh.. do you wanna, like, get lunch? Like the two of us? tomorrow?"

"you mean like a date?"

"I mean yeah, unless you don-"

"YES I'LL DATE YOU"

"wait wh-"

"fuck I meant go on a date I'm- oh god I messed up"

"Felix! chill! We can figure that shit out tomorrow, but I uh, gotta go now, but I'll, see you tomorrow?"

"uh yeah! Of course! Bye Sungie!!"

"cya Lix"

**Author's Note:**

> this was written june 2019? i think?? originally posted to wattpad but i want all my works here or on twitter so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> follow my twitter!  
> @Pixelixx


End file.
